James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 1
Here is part one of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *Goofy Goof: You know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Gumball Hood. All different too. Well, we folks of the Ellmore kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest. (as the Book of Pooh's Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh Song Plays) *Starring: *Gumball Watterson as Robin Hood *Tom as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald as Maid Marian *Jafar as Prince John *Don Croco as Sir Hiss *Merlock as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 as Nutsy *Murfy as Otto *Rat as Skippy Rabbit *Rut as Sis Rabbit *Tily as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny as Mother Rabbit *Rit as Toby Turtle *Jafar as Prince John *Edward the Blue Engine as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis Sheriff's Thugs *George Darling as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man *(the title shows Goofy Goof reading the book of Gumball Hood) *Goofy Goof: Oh, incidentally, I'm Goofy Goof, playing the role of Alan A Dale. That's an early-day folk singer. - And my job is to... - twangs ...tell it like it is. Or was, or whatever. Let's begin this story. (opens the book to start the story) "Gumball Hood and LIttle Tom walkin' through the forest, Laughin' back and forth at what the other'n has to say. Reminiscin' this and that and havin' such a good time, o-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water, they were drinkin' They just guzzled it downNever dreamin' that a schemin' Lightning and his hunters were a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Gumball Hood and Little Tom runnin' through the forest, jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away. Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day." *Tom: You know something, Gumball? You're taking too many chances. *Gumball: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Tom. *Tom: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. *Gumball: (notices an arrow on his hat and takes it out) Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? (sighs) They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. *Tom: Huh, yeah. The next time that Merlock'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Kipper. *Gumball: Ha! Lightning and his hunters couldn't lift you off the ground. (throws the arrow at Tom, who screams and ducks) En garde! *Tom: Hey, watch it, Gumball. That's the only hat I've got. *Gumball: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. *Tom: You know something, Gumball? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. *Gumball: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. *Tom: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. *(trumpet plays) *Gumball: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Rolfy Boy! *Tom: Yeah. Sweet charity. *(up-tempo music as a band goes by) *Jafar: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! *Don Croco: Baron, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) *Jafar: To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. - snickers Am I right? - laughs Tell me, what is the next stop, Don Croco? *Don Croco: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Barone. *Jafar: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... chuckles... ham. *Don Croco: A perfect fit, Baron. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... *Jafar: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, Don Croco. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. *Don Croco: And how well King Bramwell's crown sits on your noble brow. *Jafar: Doesn't it? Uh, King Bramwell? Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! *Don Croco: (stuttering) A mere slip of the tongue, Baron. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... *Jafar: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (both laughing) *Don Croco: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. *Jafar: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. *Don Croco: Baron, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... ...so... ...easily. *Jafar: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. *Don Croco: Well, I was only trying to help. *Jafar: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. *Don Croco: "Silly Croco?" *Jafar: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) Don Croco, and you are walking to Nottingham. *Don Croco: Crocodiles don't walk, they crawl. Hmph. So there. *(as Gumball, disgused as Cupcake Woman, and Tom, disguised as Madame, sneak forward, they see a coach going by) - [ Trumpeting ] - [ Drumroll ] *Tom: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Gumball: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce That's the royal coach. It's Prince Jafar himself. *Tom: The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Gumball: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Tom: Ah! Here we go again. *Gumball and Tom (together): Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Get the dope with your horoscope. *Jafar: Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Don Croco: Sire, sire, they may be bandits. *Jafar: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first. *Gumball: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! - And generous. – *Don Croco: [ Gasping ] Sire! Sire! - Did you see what they...? *Jafar: Stop! Stop hissing in my ear. - [ Stammering ] - Ah! [ Laughs ] Croco! Oh, you've hissed your last - hiss. Suspicious snake. *Gumball: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Now close your eyes... and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. Chuckling From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Tom: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Gumball: We're waiting. Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look! *Jafar: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Gumball: Ah, oh! Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Jafar: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Gumball: Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal-- Oh! A face appears.- A crown is on his noble brow. *Jafar: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Gumball: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Jafar: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes. - I-- - Now what? *Gumball: I, uh -- I see, um, your illustrious name. *Jafar: I know my name! Get on with it! *Gumball: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Jafar: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you-- He's in the basket. Don't forget it. *Tom: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (starts getting to work by freeing the gold and hijacking it before pulling away with it as Gumball follows) *Jafar: Robbed! I've been robbed! Croco! You're never around when I need you! - Ahem. I've been robbed. *Don Croco: Of course you've been robbed! *Gumball and Tom (together): Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Jafar: After them, you fools! minions obey, but fail when the coach breaks, as Jafar and Croco fall until Jafar cries in Bowser Koopa's voice No, no, no, no! *Don Croco: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-- Ah, ah, ah! Seven years' bad-- Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Jafar: [ Wailing ] Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs